Stage Fright
"Stage Fright" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It first aired on January 14, 2012. Summary It's the opening night for the high school production "Hansel and Gretel: The Musical!" and the school drama club find out that the play may be cursed when cast members begin to disappear. Plot A high school drama club is doing a play on Hansel and Gretel. They are practicing when it comes to the witches cue. The witch is late for the third time, claiming that she was still doing yoga. The tree said this would have never happened if she was still the witch. She claimed she broke her leg because she was pushed while looking at Gretel. This is suggesting that Gretel broke her leg so she couldn't be the witch. They are talking about strange things keep happening when one girl, Keri, tells the cast that all over at schools there are "cursed plays" whenever Hansel and Gretel are performed. At one school the actor playing Hansel got beheaded/decapitated. The rest of the cast laughs and says that it's all superstition. The boy that plays Hansel says "Bring it on witch!” After he says this a light on the ceiling bursts sparks. Rayline looks for the drama teacher, but can't find her. As she tries getting something from a vending machine, an unseen figure attacks her. The next night is opening night. Keri is worried about Rayline who has disappeared. The play starts off well. However, when the stepfather actor goes backstage for a prop, he is attacked, grabbed and dragged off by an unseen figure. At this point, everything falls apart. The thespians improvise, badly. The stepmother actress storms off to backstage. The unseen villain grabs her and she goes through what happened with the stepfather. Whilst this is happening, Keri says to skip to the gingerbread scene (due to the trees fooling around). Keri goes to tell Gina, so she knows when to come on stage, but finds a trail of crumbs. Keri follows it to a closet and finds Jesse, Rayline and Lanie inside bound and gagged. Keri believes that the drama teacher is responsible. Thinking she is saving their lives, she shuts the door on them and goes to stop her. The drama teacher improvises the play and pretends to be a witch. Meanwhile, Gina is seen being attacked by the witch as well. Keri runs onto the stage and explains that Lanie, Jesse, and Rayline are tied up. She also states that the drama teacher is planning on eating them. Keri gets Hansel and Gretal to throw her in the oven. After this the real witch shows up and ties up the rest of the cast and crew. Hansel and Gretel are forced to sing a song and then the witch explains she’s going to eat their parents and the lights go out. It’s unknown what happened to the rest of the cast but it’s presumed they were eaten as well after the witch ate their parents. Cast *Jianna Ballard as Jen as Gretel *Rowen Kahn as Sam as Hansel *Jennifer Copping as Ms. Brower *Avery Konrad as Gina the Witch *Brittney Wilson as Rayline *Heather-Claire Nortey as Keri *Britt McKillip as Michelle the Tree *MacKenzie Porter as Lanie *Sebastian Sevallo as Jesse *Ellie Harvie as The Witch *Allie Bertram as Moon Video(s) No Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2